Therein lies the rub
by Pearl of Hope
Summary: AU. Harry Potter grew up as Lucas De'Aeth, son of the infamous Wolf De'Aeth. At 17, he's married & in love, a crime lord, rather sarcastic, in the middle of a gang war & wanted at Hogwarts. Is Lucas ready to play the hero or is he in it for the wild ride?
1. Prologue

Hellooooo! Hope you enjoy! R&R.

Prologue.

The music pounded in my ears as I looked for Luc. I couldn't spot his crazy bright blue hair anywhere, and I really _really_ wanted to go home. I searched both of the floors upstairs, in addition to all of the rooms on the first floor. Pushing through the hoards of drunk, stoned, and dancing teens I finally found him roughing over some blonde haired guy.

"Luc!" I said coming up to him from behind, "Luc."

He turned around and gave me a boyish grin, "Hey darlin'."

"What was that about?" I asked gesturing to the blonde who was now being dragged out the back door by Jag and Carl, two of our friends.

"The usual- money, drugs; everything else that makes the world go 'round." He threw his arm over my shoulder and kissed my temple.

"Can we heard home, soon-very soon?" I asked turning and placing an innocent kiss on his lips.

"Why?" He asked furrowing his brow. "Trouble in paradise?"

"When hasn't there been trouble in paradise?" I said with a sigh. "Those guys are such asses, why can't they just drop it, I mean it's not like I'm hurting anyone. Grr. Nothing ever changes; I can't wait until we get out of this place; new town, new faces."

"Want me to take care of them?" He asked as we headed towards the front door.

"I don't want blood on my hands…" I said quietly.

"I don't want to see you hurt." He said back, "I'm not going to stand around and watch you get hurt anymore, that's why you're moving into The Manor."

The Manor was a place that Luc's father owned. No, it wasn't really a manor; it was more like a top of the line apartment building. Luc, as well as most of our other friends, lived there. It was like a home for orphans, and people who needed sanctuary. The residents, mainly my friends and Luc and his father, have wanted me to move me into since I met them- ten years ago.

"Luc, you know I can't do that, my mom needs me." I said, "but that doesn't mean that I wont, eventually, just not now."

"Marie can come to," he said referring to my mother, "I don't want you in that house anymore."

I looked at him, knowing his intentions where true. "Fine."

He smiled, and I couldn't help but laugh as people we walked by gave him weird looks. That was one of the things that I loved about Luc, he could always make me laugh. We went back to his apartment at The Manor, where I would sometimes spend the night. I loved waking up in his arms.

Luc woke up with Edence in his arms. Life was going great, no annoying older brothers around, no problems with the law, the love of his life was finally moving into The Manor. His dad, Wolf, had recently come home from Spain with a new mistress but other then that everything was completely perfect. He and Edence where even going on a vacation to the Mediterranean Sea for a few weeks. Nothing could ruin- a resounding knock brought him from his thoughts.

"Whosit?" Edence mumbled into her pillow, not even bothering to open her eyes.

After detangling himself from his lover, as well as the sheets, he went and opened the door. Leaning against the doorframe in nothing but a pair of boxers, very well aware of the fact that his tattoo's and scars where showing to whomever was on the other side of the door, friend or foe.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked looking at three odd people standing on the opposite side of the door. "Scratch that, what the fuck do you want?"

He knew who they were, hell anyone with half a brain knew who they where. One, Albus Dumbledor, Minvera McGonagall, and one Severus Snape. What they wanted with him was another thing.

"Harry," Headmaster Dumbledor said with a twinkle in his blue eyes, "We're here to take you home."

"I am home." He said coldly.

"Sup Deeth." Jag said breaking the quickly building tension as he came out of his apartment room, leaving the door open.

"De'Aeth fag." Luc replied pulling him into a brotherly one armed hug. "What's up man?"

"Hey," He nodded towards Dumbledor and his two companions. "What's with the dresses dudes, if you're looking for the transies they're down stairs, on the 8th."

Jag lit a cigarette and looked back at Luc, "Where's the wiffy."

Luc smirked slyly, "Just woke up."

"Mr. Potter?" Dumbledor said the twinkle annoyingly still present in his eyes.

"Ha! Haven't heard that name in a while." Jag said laughingly. "People still care about that hero complex shit huh?"

"Tell me about it." Came Luc's reply as he moved aside allowing Jag entrance into his apartment, "Sooo, what do you gentlemen and lady want, exactly."

"We would like to come to Hogwarts with us, Mr. Potter." McGonagall said clasping her hands together in front of her.

"Ha ha, no." Luc said, "Not over my dead body, I've got a life, a family, and there is no way in hell that your fucking things up for me, now why don't you leave, if you don't want to go, I'll have you escorted out, which you may not like."

"Mr. Potter, you leave me no choice."

After those words left the ancient Headmasters mouth, all Luc say was black.

The door that led to his bedroom flung open just in time for Edence to see Luc being aparated away by the old man and his two cronies.


	2. Three Point Plan

Chapter one! wooo! R&R, please and thanks.

Chapter one.

Three Point Plan.

"Luc." Edence said looking at the spot where he last stood.

"Eden?" Jag said looking at his friend sadly, "Lets go get your things from your house and we'll find out where he is and kill the bastards who took him."

A wild gleam appeared in her eyes, "get everyone ready, we're going on an adventure."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Some of the Order members had been waiting for Dumbledors return in Hogsmead; a pop announced his arrival. Gasps where heard as a half naked, unconscious Harry Potter appeared floating next to the esteemed Headmaster.

"Dear Lord, Albus, what happened?" Molly Weasley said taking her cloak off of her shoulders to cover the boy-who-lived's form.

"Nothing to fret about my dear Molly," Dumbledor said looking at the old motherly woman kindly over his half-mooned spectacles. "Now let us retire to my office, and discuss what has happened this night."

After everyone, as well as our unconscious hero, was settled comfortably into the Headmasters office, Dumbledor awoke said unconscious hero.

Luc De'Aeth, also known as Harry Potter, was pissed; no, he was beyond pissed.

"What the fuck do you want with me, you old bastard?" He growled standing up, a mad glint in his eyes gleamed brightly.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Ronald Weasley yelled getting to his feet and right into Luc's face. "HE JUST BLOODY SAVED YOUR LIFE AND- YOU'RE THE BASTARD, LETTING COUNTLESS INNOCENT PEOPLE DIE, WHILE YOU'RE OUT GETTING DRUNK OR HI-"

A punch to the face interrupted his rather pointless rant. "First of all asshole, I didn't need to be saved, second, say it don't spray it and third, where the fucking hell do you get off saying shit like that to me, when I could fucking kill you with a twitch of my little finger," He said this deadly calm, changing from the fun loving teenager to the drug lord, criminal that he really was as he outlined his "three point plan".

"You bas-" Ronald began.

"You try my patients." He said pulling a gun from the air. "Now, what would you like to say?"

Ronald grumbled something entirely inaudible.

"What was that?" Luc said, cocking the gun. He was surprised that the rest of the people in the room stood by letting this continue.

"Sorry."

"That's what I thought." Luc said turning his gun to Dumbledor. "Now, who wants to tell me exactly why I'm still not at home, with my beautiful wife and my best friend? Or do I have to kill someone first, because I surely don't mind doing so…"

"Harry?" A man, Luc didn't recognize- but smelt like a werewolf, said. "Do you remember me?"

"I make a point to remember all acquaintances I make with werewolves and the like." Luc said eyeing the shabby looking man, who now had a crest fallen face.

"Mr. Potter, will you please remove the pistol from my face, so that I am able to explain my reasoning in bringing you here." Dumbledor said that odd twinkle in his eyes was still twinkling away.

"No," Luc said threateningly, "how about, you tell me what I want to know and if, remember I said _if_ not when, _if _I am satisfied with your answer I'll remove said pistol from your face, and if I am not satisfied with your answer- lets just say I've always wanted to see inside the great Albus Dumbledors mind."

Who would have ever thought that a man in boxers, and a rather frilly over cloak could appear so threatening?

"Is that a threat Mr. Potter?" Dumbledor cleared his throat.

"Yes, Professor, it is."

"Well, then-"

"First, tell them to remove they're wands from my back before I'm forced to break them."

Dumbledor nodded to the Order members in the room who all had their wands pointed at Luc's back.

"Mr. Potter, we, the wizarding world are in grave danger; we are heading towards an unavoidable battle with Lord Voldemort, the man who gave you that scar, and with your help, including your attendance at Hogwarts, we may very well win this battle, saving the world and human kind from a lifetime of darkness and evil," Dumbledor said solemnly.

As Dumbledor finished speaking something very odd happened, Luc De'Aeth laughed. He laughed so hard that his sides hurt, drawing inquisitive looks from the Order members that where stationed throughout the room. "Woo, that was funny, ha, you really think I care don't you," he said subduing his laughter some, "You even said we, like I'm part of the wizarding world. You really didn't look around when you came to kidnap me did you? We- you and I, run in completely different circles. Meaning, I see no benefit, for me, of helping you. No matter what happened with the whole balance of good and evil shit my people and myself wouldn't be affected. Man, I can't believe you dragged me out of bed for this shit."

"It's 3:39 Mr. Potter." The uptight transfiguration Professor said looking at the clock behind the Headmaster's desk.

"And…" Luc said waiting for the point of her statement having already banished his gun.

"It's 3:30 and your just getting up?" Hermione Granger said in disbelief, "What about school? After all your only 16."

"17, and what can I say, I had a late night, actually, every night's a late night now that I think about it…" Luc said dismissively. "Now, can I leave already, this is really wrecking my day, I mean really, who'd want to be in a stuffy room with a bunch of pretty hideous people- well except for that red head over there, the girl, when you could be banging your wife, I mean really, this is wasting my time."

The werewolf, more formally known as Remus Lupin, looked outraged by this statement. "YOUR ONLY 17, AND YOU'RE MARRIED! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING! YOUR TO YOUNG TO BE MARRIED!"

"Ha, that's exactly what my Da said, to me and my brothers when they both got married." He looked around the room expecting to see Wolf to come out from one of the shadows.

"Da?" Remus said suddenly, "Da? He's lost his mind, completely lost it!"

"I don't mean James Potter, werewolf." Luc said smartly.

"Then who do you mean?" Dumbledor asked inquisitively.

"He means me."

"Da," Luc said nodding to a shadow that looked suspiciously like a person.

"Lucas," Wolf, Luc's father said. "Edence won't be happy about this…"

"Tell me about it," Luc said grimly before smirking evilly, "Though, there is the one benefit…"

"Whose this Edence?" Molly Weasley said intrusively.

"My wife, whom at the moment is probably hunting the three of you down, as we speak," Luc replied nonchalantly looking at the Headmaster and two Professors. "Can I get some clothes at one point or another…"

"Exhibitionist." Wolf said grabbing a cigarette from out of the air, lighting it with a wink of the eye.

"Your fault, you raised me." Luc said taking Mrs. Weasleys over cloak off and handing it back to her.

"May I ask when we can leave?" Wolf asked looking around the room.

"Well, Mr…" Dumbledor began.

"De'Aeth, Wolf De'Aeth." He replied James Bond style, blowing out a stream of smoke.

"De'Aeth?" Hermione asked shocked. "As is _the_ Wolf and LucasDe'Aeth t"

"The one and only." Both Wolf, and Lucas said with identical smirks.

"Mr. De'Aeth, I, as well as my staff would consider it an honor if you, as Mr. Potter's legal guardian, would allow him to attend Hogwarts to continue his education." Dumbledor said that twinkle still shinning brightly.

"What do you think?" Wolf said to Luc in German, one of the many languages that both knew.

"They want to use me as a pawn," Luc replied in German, before continuing in the same language, "what is my benefit?"

"You aren't my son for nothing," Wolf said in German as well, "Corrupt the innocent, and the like."

Luc smirked at his father before continuing in German. "What about Eden, and my brothers, what about business?"

"We'll send it all here…" Wolf said before before turning his gray eyes to old man's twinkely ones.

"So, Mr. Potter, what is the verdict?" Asked the aforementioned old man.


	3. Harry Potter Shit

Chapter two.

Harry Potter Shit.

"First of all, stop with that Harry Potter shit," Luc said internally surprised that they would still invite him to their school even when he waved a gun in their face. "Second, I keep my personal effects exactly that my personal effects. Third, I am an adult and a businessman and concerning you I will be treated as such; fourth, I am allowed to leave campus as well as my friends are allowed here. If those terms are agreed upon, then I will consent to attending school here, if only for my amusement."

"Agreed." Dumbledore said, "Though, you must adhere to our rules."

"Agreed." Luc said hurriedly, "now that that is settled lets get out of here. I would at some point today like to be with my wife."

"I'm afraid, Mr. Potter-"

"De'Aeth."

"Excuse me, Mr. De'Aeth, that that is not possible. Term has already begun." Dumbledore said as he summoned the sorting hat. "Now, let us sort you into a house so that you may join the other students in class."

"Ah, yes, the legendary classes of Hogwarts. What house is he in?" Luc asked gesturing to Ronald.

"_I_ am in Gryffindor."

"We'll then, lets hope that _I_ am not in Gryffindor." He sat himself down on an overly stuffed chair across from the headmaster. "So lets get this show on the road."

The hat was placed onto his head. Seconds past and nothing happened, seconds became minutes and minutes became even more minutes.

"Ravenclaw." The hat stated simply, almost as if it where unsure. "Yes, Ravenclaw will definitely do."

Luc took the hat of and plopped it down onto the headmasters desk. He stood and adjusted the comfortable dress pants that he had conjured.

"Mr. Weasley, would you mind terribly if you could go and fetch Miss. Granger." The headmaster said to the glaring red head.

"That won't be necessary headmaster, Malfoy would be fine."

"Malfoy?" Steam seemed to seep from Ronald's ears.

"Yes, Malfoy." He looked annoyed at the steaming boy. "Is there a problem or do I have to resort to my previous methods?"

"N-no."

"That's what I thought, now scamper along little rodent." Wolf smirked at his youngest son sentiments.

"Lucas, I'll be heading home now, you should inform Eden as soon as possible so that we don't have a repeat of three years ago."

Lucas let out a deep-throated chuckle, knowing the wrath of a woman scorned. With a nod to his father, Wolf disapperated.

After a few minutes of awkward and uncomfortable silence the door to Dumbledores office was flung open and Draco Malfoy in all his glory entered the office.

"Hey Luky." He pulled Lucas into a one armed brotherly hug.

"Hey Dray-Dray." Lucas returned his long time friends hug. "How's Blaise."

Dray smirked, "Good as always. So, what the fuck are you doing here?"

"I'm stuck here for the school year."

"Does Eden know?"

"No."

"Ouch, hope you don't expect to get any anytime soon."

Lucas let out a rich laugh. "Now, where is this Dorm out of curiosity?"

"What? You tryin' to get rid of me?"

"Who said I was tryin'?"

The Duo left the office, joking around about this and that.

After they reached the dorms; Draco told Lucas the password being that he was head boy.

"Later Dray." Lucas entered the dorm and was immediately assaulted by a bushy haired girl.

"Hello!" She shoved her hand in his face. Harry looked at it with something akin to disdain before he brushed past her and headed towards the fireplace, planning to make a quick fire call. "I'm Hermione Granger, and I'm head girl."

"Really?"

"Yes, and as a representative of Ravenclaw, I would like to welcome you to-"

"I hate to break it to you darlin' but I really don't care."

"Wha…"

A sexy smirk traveled across his face and Hermione Granger's features became alight with something other then her holier then thou attitude.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to make a quick fire call to my wife before you feel the need to assault me with the rest of you welcoming." Lucas turned to the fireplace and threw a handful of a purple powder into the flames.

"Ja?"

"Hello love."

"LUCAS!"

"Yes," He said giving her a goofy grin that Edence was so used to seeing.

"Where are you? Well I know where you are, but are you okay? Are you able to get out? I'm coming. So are-"

"E, I'm fine! No need to bring the gang, though you are more then welcome to come. Has Marie moved in?"

"Lucas."

"Yes?"

"Your parents are there."

"I am well aware of that fact. You, my dear, are changing the subject."

She gave him a small smile. "I'll be there within the week."

"E."

"Yea love?"

"Has Maria moved in yet?" He watched as something flashed over her face.

"She's gone Lucas."

"Gone?"

"Yea, gone. I called and she wasn't there. So I sent over Jag and her and her things where gone. There was a note saying that she went to her sisters."

"Was your dad their?"

"No, he wasn't there either."

"Hmm…"

"I know…I'll talk to you later right?"

"Yea, of course, the sooner the better."

"I'll be there as soon as I can." He closed the connection laughing slightly as he listened to her grumble about how the people at Hogwarts were going to pay.

"Who was that?" Hermione Granger asked getting in Lucas' face.

"Head girl you say?" He raised an eyebrow as he changed the subject nonchalantly.

"Yes! I'm at the top of the seventh year class and my boyfriend is the Minister of Magic's son, Ron Weasley!"

"Weasley?" A look of pure disgust washed over his face but it went unnoticed as he quickly masked it.

"Yea! You should meet him, maybe we could all hang out sometime, with your brother, JJ as well."

Yea right, like Lucas was going to be either of those stuck up bastards' friends. He bit back a short bark of laughter at the thought. With a straight face he addressed Hermione Granger, "then, we can go play Quidditch together, and conquer the dark Lord Voldemort, and then play a rousing game of Wizards Chess followed by exploding snaps."

Granger's face held the expression of one who was, or rather is, constipated. Lucas smirked and headed in the direction that he presumed was the boys' dormitories.

Thanking his God-given sense of direction he entered the boys dormitories, and quickly noticed that there were five other beds all of which had trunks at the end; though there was one bed that hadn't a trunk, and was with out any outstanding characteristics. The other five beds had large dressers with haphazardisly thrown objects decorating the top. There was a distinct stench wafting from the room as well, one of old dirty socks, sweat, and stale sex. It was rather revolting; Lucas had to choke back the vomit the attempted to come up his throat. How he sincerely wished that he had had the old man give him his own rooms.

Casting a quick cleaning charm, the room, which was once in disarray, put itself in place. Lucas would have thought that these Ravenclaws would have known how to do at least that.

He walked over to the bed and pulled back the crushed velvet curtains. He slipped off .his dress pants and dress shirt then slid in between the sheets.

**A/N**: I'm sorry it took me so long to update- I've been really busy with my AP class, you should all be happy to know that I'm not failing to badly….he he he…nope…not failing…or at least that's what I keep telling my self….

I would like to thank the Academy…actually I'd like to that the two people who reviewed me…HINT HINT…te he …as well as the people who subscribed to me and added me to their favorites, and the one person who added me to their C2…I will be subscribing to their C2 shortly so you should check them out…

Anyway, I'd really appreciate it if you could let me know what you think of this chapter and/or the previous ones.

Love.

P.S. The title of the next chapter is Sarcastic Mornings…just so you know…


	4. Sarcastic Morning

Chapter three.

Sarcastic mornings.

An alarm clock blared some where in Ravenclaw tower, causing our hero to fall out of bed in a jumble of limbs, sheets, and cursing. No, today was not going to be a good day… Our hero, Lucas, was already only running on less then an hour of sleep and now some jackass had decided to hold an alarm clock next to his ear and let it go off…nope, not a

good day at all.

Lucas, already not a morning person, pulled the clothes that he had worn for those few -hours yesterday back on and followed the crowd towards the breakfast room, or where ever it is that these people had breakfast. Entering the breakfast room, whispers broke out.

"Whose he?"

"He looks like-"

"Hey, JJ looks different…"

"That's not JJ…"

"He's to old to be a firstie"

"Transfer?"

The voices over lapped and cut each other off, making it all sound like 300 people of phone calls that where all on the same topic.

Lucas kept his face blank and headed to Draco Malfoys table.

Sitting down quietly next to Draco, who was reading a newspaper, he began to fill up a plate of strange looking food. "Sup, man."

"Nothing new De'Aeth, and how are you on this rather sarcastic morning?"

Sarcastic morning? Yes, it was wonderful and sunny out, while inside it was dull, dreary, and gray and to Lucas painfully without Eden.

"If that's anything but rhetorical I might just have to have you killed…" He picked up a fork and poked at something that looked rather…deadly…

"Have me killed?"

"I'm not in the mood to kill you, thought I'd get someone else to do it instead…"

"Ah."

Lucas looked at Dracos plate- pancakes. His mouth started to water…none could make pancakes like Eden did. "Where'd you get those?"

"Hm?" He looked at his plate, "take them." Lucas didn't need to be told twice, he switched his and Dracos plates and began to chow down.

His audience seemed shocked at his behavior. Lucas didn't seem to notice being that he was feeling bitterly disappointed at the moment. The pancakes sucked, they where nothing like Edens.

"That's why I didn't eat them." Draco said looking at his friends face. "There nothing like Edens."

"You can say that again."

"There nothing like Edens."

Lucas glowered lightly at Draco, who laughed at Lucas' expense. "Ass." Lucas smirked as the people sitting around them looked at Draco as if he had grown two heads and a tail.

"You know you missed it."

"You wish."

The doors of the Hall with great force. James Potter Jr. walked- no strutted into the area. Lucas looked at him, and noted how he looked like a peacock on display. He told this little tid bit to Draco and both commenced in loud rolling deep throated laughter that echoed across the hall threefold.

James Potter Jr., or more informally known as JJ, felt as if he was being belittled or mocked with the boys husky laughter. "MALFOY!"

Draco subdued his laughter some, only enough to choke out an acknowledgement.

"What are you laughing at!" James Jr. yelled gaining the entire halls attention. Draco who had thought himself composed broke out in another wave of laughter.

"You!" James Jr. addressed Lucas. "What's so funny?"

Lucas snorted. Yes, he actually snorted causing Draco to laugh even harder and fall out of his seat. Lucas was the one to, this time, laugh at his friends expense. The Duo some how managed to get up, leaning against each other for support they headed towards the door, speaking in a language that none seemed to know.

Now, James Potter Jr. was pissed.

How dare these- these miscreants walk away from him! HE was the supposed to save the world!! HE WAS DAMNIT!

"Who do you think-" He was interrupted by the sound of his mothers gasp.

"HARRY!"

If there was anything to kill Lucas' mood that was definitely it. Lucas' laughter died on his lips. Turning, he faced his mother. "You must have me mistaken with someone else, lady."

"I could never mistake my own son!" Whispers anew streaked though out the Hall. She approached him, placing her hands on his face. He wrapped his fingers around her wrists and pulled her hands off of him, pain and anger flashing in his eyes.

"Like I said, lady, you're mistaken." He turned and left, Draco hot on his tail.

James Jr.'s mouth went dry. That was his brother. His TWIN brother. Oh, how he hated him. He went and escorted his mother to her office.

Lily's heart froze. That WAS Harry, that was her son. Yet, all she saw on his face was pain and hearted.

"Dear Lady! What have I done?" She laid her head down on her desk and cried.

James Jr. heard his mothers silent pray, meant for her ears only. He closed the door to her office with a soft thud. What HAD his mother done? He always knew there was something that he wasn't being told. He headed in the direction of the Owlery needing to think.

He ran past girls who called his name and teachers who told him to slow down. His friends had followed him until he had lost them. He needed to think.

Sighing her reached the Owlery and looked out the window that faced Hogsmede. There walking on the path was the- how should he put it? The bane of his existence.

Lucas kicked a stone as he went, by himself. Hands in his pockets he thoughts drifted to his mother. His mother had been a loving woman with long dark hair and an Italian complexion. He still remembered the sound of her voice as she sang him songs from the Commedia dell' arte. She was a beautiful Venetian who loved to tell her sons stories of the City of the Sea. He remembered his first experience of the Magical Venice and Carnival. Then- then his mother had been brutishly taken from his brothers, father, and himself.

Then there was Lily Potter. She was nothing in comparison to the woman who soothed his nightmares when he was young or dried his tears. She wasn't there when he asked Eden to marry him. Lily Potter was a shadow compared to the flame that was Alessandra Torrsi-De'Aeth, his mother.

He was torn. Lucas was a forgiving person, but his birth mothers abandonment had ripped him a part even at a very young age; but now they, his "family", wanted him back. The harshness and brutality that was his childhood, before the De'Aeths adopted him, still haunted him, and it was all the Potters fault.

He walked past the gate that separated the Castle from the small wizarding village. There was so much life here compared to Hogwarts.

"Lucas?" A voice brought him back to reality and he turned in the direction from which the voice was coming. It was Dante, his older brother.

"Hey."

"Heard about what happened. Thought I come and check to see how you where and how this whole arrangement is…" Dante pulled out a pack off cigarettes and offered one to his little brother.

"Man, you don't fool me one bit, asshole, you came to check out the girls." Lucas laughed.

"Eden know you smoke?" Dante asked slyly.

"Donnaiolo."

"The ladies don't seem to mind…" He said as he winked at a woman who was not afraid to show off her figure. Lucas laughed and thought of how Eden would have described her; "Sgualdrina," that's what she'd call them then she would say, "woman like that are only up to no good, and they're no good in bed either so don't even think about it." He always laughed at that; she would hear her Uncle telling her cousins that when she was younger, back then she didn't know what it meant.

"So, how's Eden taking all this?" Dante asked knowing what was crossing his brothers mind.

"Well, hell hath no furry like a woman whose husband has been taken away for no reason." Dante laughed at Lucas' sentiments, knowing how true that was. "I heard that the shipment coming in from Colombia has been post-poned. What happened?"

"Danny got shot…again." Dante said smirking.

"Oh darn…"Lucas said sarcastically.

James Jr. watch his twin talk to some man in an expensive looking muggle suit. He had followed Lucas for his own good, or at least that's what he told himself. He wanted to see what his brother was up to, and at a safe distance was the best way. Ron had told him about the incident in the Headmasters office, but JJ was not one to ignore a challenge. He was going to find Lucas' weakness even if it killed him…which it probably would.

The man and Lucas talked for a good amount of time; JJ was itching to get closer to listen, but he didn't want to give away his cover…He placed a notice-me-not charm on himself and headed over to where the dark haired duo sat on a bench then he listened carefully.

"Why was Danny there anyway?" Lucas asked blowing a stream of smoke over his shoulder.

"Manny and Gino." The man said blowing his own stream of smoke over his shoulder.

Lucas let out a short laugh. "Those to are going to end up getting Danny killed…"

"That's what they're hoping for."

Lucas nodded and took a drag from his cigarette that was almost out. "Where'd he get shot this time?"

"Place, where? Or location, where?"

"Location."

"You don't want to know."

"Are you kidding me? What the fuck where they doing there when their orders where to be go home!" Though the anger was apparent in his voice, JJ couldn't see it on his face.

"Let me guess, _they_ did it to…I'm gonna-"

"Do nothing. We'll take care of it, how would mom react if she knew that you where taking care of them when she spent her whole life trying to squash the rivalry." JJ couldn't see what the big deal was, if Lucas was going to go care for someone then why not just let him?

"Don't bring mom into this." Lucas pinched the bridge of his nose.

"The how about E-"

"Rabbits have long ears, brother." Lucas said randomly. The man nodded.

"Just think about what I said man."

"Yea…" Lucas sat back up with a sigh, "in the meantime reroute the _coca _through Philadelphia. Howsit?"

"Primo. Off-white, flaky." He pulled out a thick white envelope from his inside coat pocket. "This is yours I believe…" JJ didn't get how coca was off-white and flaky…

Lucas looked inside the envelope and a grin washed over his face. "Thanks man."

"You are welcome little brother." They both laughed and gave each other a one armed-brotherly hug. "See you at Carnival?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world bro. See ya Dante."

Finally! He got a name! Dante! The mans name was Dante! JJ rejoiced silently.

"You going to do something about those long ears man, mom wouldn't mind that." Dante

said laughingly.

"We'll see…" JJ thought that he saw Dantes and Lucas' eye flicker over to him but it could have just been the light…

Lucas smirked as he saw James Jr.'s reaction at him saying Dante's name. Both he and

Dante has known that James Jr. was there, watching and listening.

He got up and began to meander throughout the small village, carefully noting his twins movements as his shadow.

Lucas stopped and talked to an old woman who was selling flowers. James Jr. followed.

Lucas gave a bumb a handful of gold galleons. James Jr. followed.

Lucas walked a circle around the fountain in a small park. James Jr. followed.

Lucas went into a lingerie store. James Jr. followed this time his eyes wide and curious as

to why Lucas entered such a store.

Lucas bought some things for his wife and James Jr. stood right behind him breathing down his neck.

Creepy.

"Alright, that's it. Stop following me." Lucas said finally turning on James Jr. once they were out of the store and after he had stood a little to close while in the previously mentioned shop. James Jr. was shocked to say the least.

"How did you know I was there?" He demanded.

Lucas smirked, "magic."

"Who'd you buy that stuff for?" James Jr. said curiously.

With a straight face he said, "myself."

James Jr.'s jaw slacked. Lucas smirked, "for a woman dipshit."

James regained his composure. "What woman would want you, you're some no name

jackass whose parents abandoned him."

"Riight…anyway, I must be going."

James glowered at his twins retreating form. "Hey! Wait up!"

Lucas turned and looked at his pathetic excuse for a twin. "Yes? What is it?"

"I'm sorry."

"What are you bi-polar?"

"No, I'm seriously sorry, I don't mean to sound like a jerk, I guess I'm just jealous."

Lucas smirked, and saw right though his game. James Jr. wanted to "befriend" Lucas then try to play him. Well, he might as well play along.

"Yea?"

"Yea, and I wanted to know if you'd want to start over and be friends- brothers."

Ohhhh, no he didn't go there. He used the 'b' word. Like hell that was going to happen.

"Sorry, but I have brothers. I have friends. I have a family. I don't want yours." He watched his twin brothers face shift from calm to outrage. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be heading out now."

Lucas walked away from James Jr. and headed back towards Hogwarts. He whistled as he went. His thoughts drifting to Eden.

No, he wasn't obsessed, he was in love. In young love, and he was happy. He couldn't wait until she was here.

These next week and a half where boring, James Jr. sent glares in his direction anytime he was near Lucas. Lily seemed depressed whenever he was near her, and James Sr. would mimick his sons actions. Draco was preoccupied with the ever gorgeous Blaise Zabini- the future Mrs. Malfoy. So Lucas was pretty much alone, until one day…

A/N: Thanks to the people who review I really appreciate it! It's nice to know that one is loved.

I was wondering if you all could do something for me…yea? Could you check out my biffy's story? It's called Where Loyalties Lie, and it's a really really really REALLY good story! Check it out, she's in my favorite Authors as L.V.Owl, and on my fav. Stories as the Where Loyalties Lie. R&R!!!

I (heart) Airy!!!

Love!!!

p.s. please please please please please please review!!! Thank you in advanced!!!


	5. The 'I Don't care To' Room

Chapter Four.

The 'I don't care to' room.

One day, a rather shadowy day, a person walked into the Great Hall. The entirety of Hogwarts population, except for our dear Lucas, jumped at the sound of the old walnut doors slamming into the walls. The person, whomever he or she was, was wearing a deep hooded black cloak. Lucas had some idea as to who it was, and the De'Aeth family symbol on the left breast of the cloak confirmed it.

At his position at the Head Table the esteemed professor Dumbledore eyed the person warily. He watched carefully as a look of realization washed across Lucas De'Aeth's face. He to had noticed the old families symbol on the wearers cloak and took it that he or she was related to Lucas.

A few seats down James Potter watched his son, his ONLY son, James Jr. watch De'Aeth. James despised Lucas, with his entire being, always had and always would.

James Jr. looked at the person who Lucas had stood and met half way up the Hall. The entire population held their breathes in anticipation.

A big boyish grin broke across Lucas' face. "Heya darlin'" He drawled his body so close to there's that there was barely a breath between them.

"Hello." A feminine hand appeared from the sleeve and rested on Lucas' chest. "Long time no see."

"Too long." Lucas replied drawling her in for a passionate kiss, but holding back.

"Way to long." She agreed, her breath tickled his lips. Said lips crashed down on hers in a hungry not to gentle kiss.

Her hood feel back, dark black hair spilled out over the beautiful woman's shoulders. Her alabaster skin seemed to shine with an intoxicating glow. You where drawn to her.

A shriek of glee sounded through out the hall. "Eddy!"

"Blaise? Blaise!" The woman, Eden, broke from her husbands enthralling embrace to greet her best friend. Both women began talking in a rush at once.

Draco took the time to approach Lucas. "No God, Goddess, or Deity will help us when they decide to go shopping," he said under his breath.

Lucas stifled a laugh. At the same moment both Eden and Blaise turned to their respect piece of hunk with "the look" on their face.

"Hey honey." Eden wrapped her arms around Lucas' middle. "Remember how in that letter, a few days ago, you told me about that cute little village?"

"No, I can't seem to recall I did…" There was laughter in his eyes.

"Well then I can't recall agreeing to share your bed…" Something flashed across his face and Eden couldn't help but smirk. "Nope, can't remember at all, oh well guess you'll just have to miss out..."

"Now that you mention it…"

Eden laughed, "that's what I thought."

"Now…what where you saying about the bed situation?" Lucas smirked and took Eden by the hand walking slowly he led her out of the hall.

James Jr.'s eyes where green with jealousy…well greener then usual that is. He glanced up to his father and saw that his father was watching the spot where Lucas had just been with a contemplative look on his features.

Later that day, Hermione Granger was annoyed that Lucas De'Aeth, who was already challenging her spot as number one in the class, was now skipping classes. 'What nerve!'

Hermione went to knock on the Boys Ravenclaw door when she stopped short. The door was already partially open. She heard a gasp and then laughter.

"Don't even think about it." A woman's voice said, followed by more laughter.

"Think about what?"

"Lucas Dante De'Aeth, if you-! Lucky!"

Laughter echoed throughout the room.

"Yes?"

Hermione was getting ready to knock when the door opened and Lucas De'Aeth stood leaning against the old marred doorframe.

"Can I help you?"

"I-I, um, hi." She flushed noting how he only had a sheet draped low on his hips.

"Is there something that you need?" He raked one hand through his shaggy blue hair and the other one held the sheet.

"Yo-you, um. Classes?" She watched as two hands ran up Lucas' exposed chest and explored the muscle that Hermione wanted so desperately to touch.

"Lucas…" A smokey velvet voice said.

Hermione's eyes where drawn to the woman who she had seen Lucas kiss earlier and whose hands where on his chest. Her voice, didn't seem to fit her feminine disposition, it was a voice that fit a seductress. Not the delicate women that Lucas had brutishly kissed earlier that day.

"You must be Hermione Granger." The women said moving forward to fit perfectly beneath Lucas' arm.

Hermione looked somewhat flattered that this woman knew her name. "Yea?"

"I hate to be rude, but I was wondering if you could speak to Lucas later, I'd very much like to steal my husband back…"

She didn't wait for an answer as she pulled Lucas from Hermione's view.

"Now where were we?" Eden asked as Lucas wrapped his arms around his wife.

"Right about here…" He leaned down some to kiss her when a voice stopped him.

"Now, now. Down boy."

Lucas' head dropped. On the window ledge was Adonis, a long time friend of the De'Aeths. Long time meaning about three hundred years.

Adonis, you see is a vampire.

"Hello, darling." Adonis said walking up to the half naked Eden. "Remember whenever you want to leave this bag o' blood lemme know."

Edens laugh tinkled throughout the room. "Sure thing Adonis, you and half the world, but I'm not tired of him…yet."

Lucas kissed her and watched her hips sway as she walked into the bathroom, clothes in hand.

Lucas walked over to his dresser and pulled on a pair of blue jeans that hung provocatively low on his lips. "So, what brings you to merry ol' England?"

"Eden." Lucas rolled his eyes. "And, of course my dear boss, the fact that the cocaine isn't here yet and my friendship with you."

"So the usual then?"

"Just about, yea." The vampire examined his nails. He plopped down on a couch near to the fireplace.

"Hear about Danny?"

"Ha. Yea."

"Find out who did it?"

"Do you even need to ask…"

"Fucking bastards…Romans people right?"

"Mmmhm."

You may be asking who "Romans people" are right about now. As I have explained earlier, Mr. Lucas De'Aeth is a rather important man; well, I haven't really explained it, but maybe you've noticed it…Anyway, as I was saying, Lucas De'Aeth is a rather important man, and with importance comes power and with power enemies. Enemies that did just as horrible things to Lucas as Lucas did to them; things such as shooting a twelve-year-old idiot by the name of Danny… Roman was an ex-friend of Dante's, and happened to make an enemy of the entire De'Aeth and Torrsi families. Roman was envious of everything that Lucas had, Eden, his loyal connections, his power, everything. So they, both Roman and Lucas would engage in mini wars between gang members and or loyal friends or doing things like block connections or whatever trying to bring about the fall of each other. It was like a fight between two empires, oh wait they are both are empires. Underground empires but empires no less…now on with the story.

"Giving orders?' Adonis asked as he lit up a cigarette.

"Do what you have to." Lucas responded casually as he pulled a dark gray shirt over his torso.

"Yes, sir." Adonis took a drag and tried to blow out the smoke in the shape of an 'o'. Adonis worked a rung under Lucas in the ladder of power; said rung was shared with both Malfoy and Jag. All three worked together but on separate "branches." Malfoy worked with the aristocracy worldwide. Jag with the lower and middle classes, and Adonis with…non-humans.

Eden exited the bathroom in a pair of low-rise faded blue jeans and a dark blue tank top. "Here, this is from Alexander."

Alexander was Dante and Lucas' oldest bother.

She went over to her things and handed him a brown shipping box.

"What's this?"

She shrugged her shoulders and sat down next to Adonis. Taking the half smoked cigarette from Adonis mid drag she flicked it into the fireplace.

He looked at it thoughtfully for a second, reading the postage it said that it was from Africa.

Africa?

Then he remembered, Eden's birthday present and of course something extra for sale.

Diamonds.

"Are you going to open it?" Adonis asked eyeing the innocent looking box.

"Nope." He put it on the coffee table that the vampire was resting his feet on.

"When's Alexander coming back?" Eden asked looking at her husband.

"Not sure. Las' time he was in the U.S. he was almost arrested, and he's only in Europe when he has a buyer lined up…"

Alexander illegally exported diamonds in Africa…

"I wouldn't mind seeing him and Nia…"

"Really now?" Lucas laughed. Eden loved going to Africa, she was born in South Africa after all. Her mother and father where photojournalists and they met when visiting a refugee camp. When Eden was six she met Lucas, who at the time was "visiting" the continent with his own family for a few years, and when Eden was fifteen her father, Mika, was shot by a rebel as was Lucas' mother. Marie and Eden then moved near Lucas and Marie remarried shortly after to a narcissistic abusive bastard.

"Mmhmm." She got up and went to sit on her husbands lap. Her husband happened to be situated across from herself and the vampire in an old armchair. His feet, crossed at the ankles where propped up on the same table that Adonis' feet where one and a glass of Scotch was held loosely in his hand.

"None of that couplely stuff, you make a man feel old."

"Any immoral would feel old after a few hundred years Adonis." Lucas said taking a sip of his drink

"Whatever, my bro, I'm out." Adonis said mocking Eden's faint accent.

"Piss off." Eden said laughingly.

"Don't forget to let me know when that cocaine is in, yea?" Added the vampire, who by the way, didn't look a day over twenty-five.

"Yea."

"Good Sir, Madame." With that short adieu Adonis hopped out of the window.

"You know that I don't like the talk of business when I'm about, yea?"

"He started it." His eyes traveled her face, landing on her lips. Eden hated it when they talked about business, mainly drugs, when she was around because she opposed them so much.

"Yea?"

"Yea."

Their faces inched closer.

_Knock. Knock._

They both sighed.

Getting up, a bit annoyed, Eden went over and flung open the door.

"Yea?" Eden looked at a red-haired women with a blotchy face and a man with dark messy hair somewhat reminiscent of Lucas'. "What do you want?"

"Is, ah, is Ha-Lucas here?" The man asked

"Whose asking?"

"We're-, we. We are his parents."

Eden looked at them like they were insane, "no you're not."

James' eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Yea, yes, we are."

"No, no you're not."

"Who are you to-" James began

"SHE is my wife, and you two have no business being here, and she's right you aren't my parents." Lucas' six-foot frame came up behind Eden, who know had a triumphant look in her eyes. The words 'I told you so,' flitted across her mind.

"Harry-"

"Lucas." Both Eden and Lucas corrected at the same time.

"Please, just talk to us."

"Yea, if your looking for the 'I don't care to' room its down the hall and to you're left." With that Eden closed the door on them. "That was fun."

"They probably think you're insane."

"Insane about you, maybe." Eden wrapped her arms around Lucas' waist.

"Where'd you get that 'I don't care' bit?"

"Scrubs, but I revised it so that it'd work. Did it?"

"Yea, outta ten I'd give it, likea 9…and a half." He said taking Eden's hand and leading her upstairs. "So do you want to go look for a different room?"

"Hmmm." She looked thoughtful, "might there be a bed?"

"Or a wall…"

"Lead the way, Cap'in…"

A/N

Heya, Eve here.

Just like to say thanks to my reviewers, subscribers, favorite adders, bestest friends.

Airy: See look you get a special note too!!!!!! R&R darling, and tell me what your still confuzzeled on.

Can you people please email me ( perilofhopeam ( -get rid of the space between the 'am' and the '' and it'll work…) or review or do both, if you have any questions or comments or what have you.

One other thing…is there anything that you guys are confused about? That I can clear up in the next chapter?

Now that I made the longest, lamest, estest, A/N ever, I'm going to bed.

G'night, G'morning, G'whatever.

Love.

Eve.


	6. Ol' Ball and Chain

Chapter Five.

Ol' ball and chain.

Luc woke up with Edence in his arms. Life was going great, no annoying older brothers around, no problems with the law, the love of his life was finally at Hogwarts. His "dad", James Potter, had recently made it a point that to him Lucas didn't even exist, not that Luc cared much, but other then that everything was completely perfect. Nothing could ruin- a resounding knock brought him from his thoughts.

Luc carefully untangled himself form Eden making sure not to wake her. Finally free from the maze of sheets and Eden he turned, and glared at the door. Whoever was on the other side was either stupid and had a death wish or insane…and had a death wish.

"Whoist?" Eden mumbled peaking out from the sheets groggily, her eyes drifting over Luc's naked form. "Do you plan on opening the door naked then?"

He looked down and grinned as he met her eyes, "as a matter of fact, I do."

She laughed as he sauntered over to the door.

He opened the door and saw Adonis, Dante, Malfoy, Jag, Snape, McGonagall, his own head of house, and biological parents. "Hello."

He watched as McGonagall and the Ravenclaw Head of House, Professor Emily Ember, and Lily blushed.

Lucas smirked, "so, are you all going to just stand there ogling me or …what?"

"These creeps here refused to let us in then Malfoy showed up and now where out here starein' at your jollies…" Jag supplied shrugging Snapes hand from his shoulder.

"Oh, okay." Lucas looked back over his shoulder and saw that Eden had pulled on the shirt he had been wearing the night before. "So…you three going to be leavin' anytime soon? You know the deal with Dumbles."

"De'Aeth! How dare-" James said indignantly. His friends brushed past the professors.

"Scuse me."

"Commin through."

"Out of me way."

"Pardon me."

They pick pocketed the professors as they went passed then closed the door in the stuttering professors faces.

"Yes, we get it, you like to be naked, put some clothes on." Dante said going to the mini bar and pouring himself a drink.

"It was one time…" Lucas said laughingly as he grabbed a pair of jeans from his dresser and put them on.

"Three." Eden corrected laughing at her husband outright.

"I was drunk!"

"For one of them." Jag snorted.

"What is this gang up on Lucas day?" He looked around at them hands held up in mock surrender.

"Oh, baby…" Eden came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waste, "of course."

The guys laughed, and Lucas pulled her around to his front, "ha ha, very funny. Need I remind you about that time, oh when was it? About two months ago-"

"Yea, yea, I get it." Eden pulled away from him only to be pulled back and kissed.

"What is it with you two and all this kissy kissy crap." Jag flopped down onto the couch, only to bounce off and fall onto the floor causing Dante to snort into his drink and Malfoy, Adonis, Eden, and Lucas to laugh.

"Yea, its called love. You wouldn't know now would you, being that you haven't had a girlfriend in how long?"

"Four years." Malfoy supplied.

"Just 'cause I don't see the need to get the ol' ball 'n' chain firmly attached yet…"

"Here, here." Adonis said in agreence while lighting a cigarette, then offering the pack to the others in the room.

Eden saw Lucas looking somewhat longingly at them, "go ahead."

Lucas took and lit one somewhat enthusiastically, he began to bring it to his lips when Eden's voice stopped him.

"Though, don't plan on being kissed anytime soon…"

He looked at Eden, who was sitting languidly in an armchair then back at the cigarette. He put the cigarette out half-heartedly.

"Ol' ball 'n' chain…" Jag said under his breath, causing the guys to laugh.

"Hey, we ball 'n' chainers enjoy the ball 'n' chain…ness." Dante said taking a sip of his drink.

"Your wife lets you sleep with other women!" Malfoy said plopping down next to Dante.

"Yea…and there's that…" Dante said looking off somewhat dreamily. Eden took the throw pillow from her lap and threw it at Dante's head.

"Pig."

"Oink. Oink."

Lucas pulled Eden up and sat down then she settled down on his lap.

"So Draco, when are you going to ask Blaise to marry you?" Eden asked wiggling around on Lucas' lap.

"Will you stop," Lucas said through gritting his teeth, she turned and saw the discomfort on his face and smirked.

"Thank you." Draco said throwing his hands up in the air.

"No, I meant nevermind. By all means answer her, man."

"So…when are you going to ask her?" Adonis asked

"Ask who what?" Blaise came into the room and went over to kiss Draco.

"Ready to go?" Eden said getting up.

"Yea, you don't seem to be…" She looked pointedly at the shirt that Eden was wearing.

When Eden and Blaise went to finish getting ready Lucas turned and addressed his friends.

"So, I'm assuming that all of you are here together for a reason. What is it?"

"Roman's on the move and he's out for blood. Yesturday, Manny and Gino went to get them back for shooting Danny and there bodies where found on the grounds of the Manor." Dante said looking at his brother. "We need to nip this in the bud before it starts an all out war."

"I say that we rally our people and attack." Jag said leaning forward.

"No, that's to obvious." Lucas said, "Adonis reaffirm our alliances, and for Gods sake don't insult anybody. Jag, make sure that the cocaine arrives as planed, make sure that its circulated by the end of the month, also import some weapons and have Carl send a sneak into Romans territory, someone who will be less suspected but can protect there own. Lisa or Jane will do. Malfoy set up a safe house for all the young children, take Maliary, and Tyrique, Jesus, and Monique out of school for the time being and set them up with the Robinsons. Dante, don't get yourself shot."

"Sure thing."

"And in the mean time up security at The Manor, and with Alexander make sure he knows to watch himself, they'll becoming after the three of us the most. No matter the country. We'll all check in by the end of the week. Make sure Alex does to."

"Okay." Dante stood and stretched, "I'm out then, cya mate."

He walked over to the bathroom and stuck his head in causing Eden to shriek.

"Dante!"

Dante pulled back and laughed, "Can't a man say goodbye to his sister-in-law?"

"Not when I'm half naked!"

"I've seen you in a bathing suit!" Dante laughed then turned to Lucas, "you're a lucky man, brother, a lucky man indeed."

"And you're a pain in the ass Dante Alexander De'Aeth!" Eden yelled at the door.

Dante laughed and used the fireplace to floo to The Manor.

"Luc, there was this girl, red hair-" Jag said gaining his friends attention.

"Ginny Weasley."

"Yea, sure, she single?"

"As far as I know she's easy to." Draco said looking at his watch, "what is taking them so long."

"Ready!" Blaise said as she and Eden exited the bathroom.

"Come with us, maybe she'll be in that little village, what's it called Hogs something?" Eden said having heard their previous comments.

She pulled on her dark grey pea coat, gloves, and scarf. "Ready?" She asked handing Harry his black (American) Navy coat, scarf, and gloves.

"Now I am." He pulled his coat on, and offered Eden his arm.

The group of five headed to "Hogs-something"; JJ, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny where unknowingly climbing out of a certain trapped door in the basement of a certain shop just about the same time that our fab five where leaving Hogwarts grounds and entering those of Hogsmead.

But that, my dears is a story for the next chapter…

A/N.

Bella & Airy: Hola chickadees!!!!! Finally it's a real story (five chapters!!(no, I don't count the Pro...))

You, my wonderful readers, should be even more wonderful and review . Thank you to the reviewers who've taken the time and well…reviewed.

Cya next chappie!!!!

Love.

Don't forget to R&R!! or actually since you've read this far, just the second 'R'…


	7. Concerning Class and Marriage

Chapter Six.

Concerning class and marriage.

Hogsmead was as per the norm bustling with life and activity. Our fab five and freaky four seemed to just blend into the crowds that swampt the little village, not meeting until around noon.

Lunch time, no matter what side you where on, was great time. The fab five had chosen to dine at a quaint, slightly pricey café, while the freaky five decided on the little pub directly across the street. So while Jag, Malfoy, Blaise, Eden, and Lucas wined and dined the others protected their pockets.

Exiting the café, Eden ran directly into Ronald Weasley. Imagine Lucas' delight.

"Watch it!" Ronald said glaring at whoever had knocked him on his behind.

"Pardon me, I'm sorry." Eden said after Lucas had pulled her up. Jag's eyes lit up when he saw the youngest red head in the Weasley family and immediately went about his way in attempting to woo her.

"Should be, bloody purebloods thinking they rule the stupid world. No class, I say, no class at all." Ronald grumbled.

"How intelligent, Weasley." Drawled Lucas sarcastically as Eden had been about to say something. Ronald seemed to just realize who it was who was standing next to Eden.

"Excuse me sir, but I believe that was entirely uncalled for, I'd think that, being a pureblood yourself that you'd know the gentlemanly thing to do would have been to offer an apology as well as a hand up. Yet, you seemed to do neither, therefore you lack just as much class as you say we lack." Eden said her cheeks red in anger and the sting of the cold. "Thank God that my husband has enough class to do exactly that."

"Husband?" James Jr. breathed, eyes wide. "You're married?"

"Yes," she eyed him up and down, "and you _were_ my brother-in-law at one point or another."

"Bu-" He opened and closed his mouth a few times, mimicking Ronalds actions after Eden had said what she did.

"Hermione, that's right isn't it, how nice to see you again." She said causing Hermione to flush.

"Yes, and you're Eden?" She asked casually.

"We should get together sometime, go shopping, there's this great place in the M.L. we could go to." The rest of the fab, now, four had to hide their smiles/smirks as Eden spoke kindly to the lion.

"Yea, that'd be great."

"Well we have to go, we have reservations at 6 and we want to get some shopping done." Blaise said shooing the now trio away as they, the fab four, headed for the shops at the nicer end of the village.

"You mean you." Draco said earning a smack on the arm from his future wife. "What?!"

"Don't be-"

"What?" He said wrapping his arms around her and burrowing his face into her neck, "happy? In love? A husband? Cause you could make me that last one…"

Blaise stopped walking not quite understanding for a second, before she processed what he said. "You-…me? Really?"

Lucas and Eden walked behind them a few feet both with secret smiles on their faces, fingers intertwined.

"Really." Draco said with a ruggish grin, pulling away and getting down on one knee.

For that moment, time stopped for Blaise. The snow that had begun to fall seemed to be suspended in the air, people rushing around the square separating the upper crust from the rest of Hogsmead seemed to turn and watch, eyes glowing with hopefulness. It was if there was no war and all was right with the world. Her heart was in her throat, and surprise caused butterflies to stir in the pit of her stomach, but it didn't bother her a bit.

"Will you marry me?" He pulled out a black velvet box and opened it. Sitting there was a ring with a silver band, and a medium-large champagne diamond relaxing elegantly in an antique setting.

She pulled off her glove and he placed the ring on her finger, it fit perfectly. She smiled, then with laughter flung herself into Dracos arms causing them to fall into the quickly accumulating snow. The crowd that had gathered cheered, Eden and Lucas the loudest of course.

The snow seemed to begin to fall again, and everything was perfect.

A/N.

Sorry it was so short, but it was almost as if it needed to be…Next chapter will be longer, I promise!

Love.

Don't forget to…R!


	8. Nephews

Chapter seven.

Nephews.

By the same time the next day, everyone in the entirety of Hogwarts seemed to know about Draco and Blaise's engagement. Wild stories sprung up about how he popped the question, while really, it was just a sweet little happening. The duo was busy trying to keep living as normal lives as possible all the while ignoring the Press and the nosey students.

Lucas and Eden, on the other hand, where busy having the time of their lives. Lucas skipped mostly all of this classes, much to the annoyance of the teachers and his fellow students as he'd show up on the days tests where given and do extra ordinarily well. Eden had, oddly enough, formed a bond with Lily. Though, Eden did not like and would have nothing to do with the rest of the Potter family. Speaking of family, lets hone in on what exactly is going on with The Family…the De'Aeth's that is…

"LUCAS!! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" Alexander said pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace in Luc's dorm.

"Alexander!" His wife, Nila, chided. A quick apologetic look swept across Alexander's face.

"Sorry darling." He said giving her a peck on the cheek as she ran a hand over her bulging pregnant belly.

"What the fuck, dude?" Lucas said coming down the stairs rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"LUCAS!" Eden yelled hearing her own husband's language.

"Sorry babe."

"Why, pray tell, did Dante come strolling into my house, at three this morning with orders from you for myself and my PREGNANT, bedridden, wife to come half way around the world to a war zone for my protection?" He hissed to his brother.

"Because I told him to." Luc said crossing his arms over his chest therefore enhancing his biceps.

"Actually I believe your words where, 'make sure he knows to watch himself,' or something of the sort." Eden said coming down the same steps while pulling her hair into a ponytail.

"Eden?" Nila said raising an eyebrow and glancing once at Edence's stomach.

"Nila, darling, how are you doing? How's my nephew?" Eden said coming over and kissing Nila on both cheeks.

"Good, how's mine?" Nila said with a smile.

"What?" Lucas said his jaw dropping.

"He's doing well so far." Eden said smiling to Lucas.

"Wait, hold on." Lucas said looking slightly confused as he rethought the conversation that the two women just had. "We're pregnant?"

Eden chewed her bottom lip, her smile gone, worrying about his reaction. "A little bit, yea."

Lucas then, had the biggest smile she had ever seen on his face. He ran over, forgetting his annoyed brother, and picked up his wife swinging her around he placed kisses on her face and neck. He let out an excited yell, before racing out the portrait and into the halls.

"MALFOY!" He yelled, still grinning, feeling the more alive then he ever had. "MALFOY!" He ran into the great hall, ignoring the fact that he was only in sweatpants.

"What the hell De'Aeth?" Draco said standing up to greet his out of breath best friend.

"I believe you owe be some money."

"What?"

"In the sum of 9,000 galleons."

"What! No way!!"

"Mr. De'Aeth! What **is **the meaning of this!!" Professor McGonagall said, her face a weird mix of sternness and annoyance.

"Congrats, mate!" Draco said pulling Lucas into a one armed brotherly hug.

"Mr. De'Aeth!" The professor said again.

"Professor." Luc said still grinning, something which seemed to take the professor aback.

"Why in earths name are you running about the halls yelling, in your bed clothes no less."

Lucas laughed, not being able to control it any longer. When Eden came in, dressed, with a shirt in hand, he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a big kiss.

A/N this is all that I had time to post, I'll post more later. Thanks! _**PLEASE **_R&R

Love.


	9. Dark is the Night

SO I'm going to start working on my stories again- thank you to my reviewers who have stuck with me- this one's for you.

Thank you Miss Count Duckula, NYwold-714, Nikita Domolov, ladylookslikeadude, EelvenGirl, serene18, miss-zzarra, gudik, Angel the Devil's Daughter, Touch of the Wind

Please R&R

Chapter Eight

Dark is the Night.

"It's a boy right?" Lucas looked at his wife with big eyes. He seemed very much so like a child on Christmas morning.

"Yep." Eden smiled turning a page in her book, legs draped across Lucas' who was busy starting in awe at the slight bump on his wives stomach.

"And he'll be born December 27th, right?"

"Yep."

He'd been doing this since Eden had told him the news.

"And he'll be –"

"Lucas, honey." Eden sat up, pulling herself around to straddle his lap.

"Can we still have sex?" He blurted suddenly looking worried, Eden laughed.

"Yes we can still have sex." She placed a trail of hot kisses down his neck.

"Won't it hurt him though?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

That's when they heard it. A crash, the sound of glass shattering, and then the muffled cursing as someone fell into the living room.

"Wait here." He told Eden who nodded silently.

He drew a gun from the air and silently went down the stairs.

"Lucas." A familiar voice rasped.

"EDEN!" He let out a strangled yell as he fell to his brothers side.

"Fuck. Donte. What is it? What happened?" Lucas pulled Donte close to him. Donte's shallow breathing was interrupted by coughing. Eden ran to her husband's side, her hands working over Donte, searching his wounds, whispering spells healing as much as she could as fast as she could.

Lucas felt panic and anger grip him. "Donte what happened."

"Ro-Ro"

"Roman?"

"I lov- you-u man." Donte chocked out to his brother. He grasped Eden's hand and brought it to his lips, kissing her palm. "Do-on't for forget."

Eden's heart burned, tears fell down her face and she did nothing to stop them.

"Donte what- what happened." Lucas's gentle voice pleaded.

"Pot-tter." He took one last breath, "Roman."

Then that was it.

Lucas' grasp on his brothers shirt loosened. He picked up the gun he had dropped next to him.

"Lucas, no!" Eden pleaded, grasping at her husbands blood soaked clothing. "Please." The tears stopped suddenly, panic seizing her. "Please."

Lucas' calmness scared her. He pulled her bathrobe closer around her, placed a kiss on her forehead, his strong arms cradling her against him. "Get Nila and pack your things, and go stay with my grandparents."

Eden's throat burned. "No, Lucas."

"Eden. Please." Lucas eyes were dark. She saw his determination and knew. He gave her one last fierce kiss and headed towards the door.

"Lucas wait!" He paused at the door, turning. She ran to him and threw her arms around his neck- kissing him with every once of strength she had in him. His pain was hers, and her understanding was his.

"I love you." A few stray tears wandered down her cheeks. The rough pad of his thumb brushed them away. "Come back to me."

He nodded, kissed her again, and opened the door. "I love you." He said one last time, as the door closed behind him.

Eden sat down and cried.


	10. Chunk of Paradise

When I realized how long it had been since my last update I realized that I must do something about it.

Thank you to my amazingly awesome wonderful reviewers: xxBabyGirlxx, Touch of the Wind, Angels the Devil's Daughter, gudik, miss-zzarra, serene18, EelvenGirl, ladylookslikeadude, NYwolf-714, Miss Count Duckula, Selesteant, Brookslocklear, Moon Phoenix, Basill, and Riddicks-gurl1988.

This chapter is dedicated to Nikita Domolov. You're review makes me smile every time I read it, thanks so much.

Please review.

Chapter 9

In the end words don't matter. In the end you are remembered for what you did, for the person you were and for what you offered the world. In the end the love and the kindness that you show other people is the most important thing.

In the end there should no regrets. But right now, Lucas was regretting one thing. He wished more then anything to be with his wife. Eden would have a little baby boy by now. Their baby boy. His baby boy.

In moments of silence he and Alexander felt the same pain. Nila would have had a little boy of her own at this point. A little boy with rosy cheeks and blue eyes.

The war had been dragging on for 11, almost 12, months now. So much destruction. So many lives had been lost.

Jag had been killed in the first battle. He went out smiling, Ginny Weasley beside him.

Carl had been bitten by Fenir Greyback and led the werewolves in a revolution William Wallace style. However like William Wallace, the enemy felt he was no longer in need of his entrails while he was alive.

Adonis was last seen 6 months ago somewhere near the border of Albania, with Carl and Lisa. Jane had disappeared.

Rose, Donte's wife, had been raped and executed two months prior. What hurt even more was the murder of their two year-old son, William.

Danny, Manny, and Gino were staying strong over in London, but after they hadn't been able to stop the orphanage from being burnt down it was getting harder and harder to see their humane side.

Lucas sighed, completely exhausted. He was crouched in a campsite in the south of France, sitting next to his brother. He was weary. He wanted his wife. He wanted his son.

The golden light of the dying campfire illuminated his brother's tired features. He looked so much older. Dark circles perpetually surrounded his eyes. His skin chapped and dry. A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he ran his dirty hands over a worn photo of a pregnant Nila.

Lucas was sure he looked a mirror image of his brother. Running a hand through his dirty hair he tried to imagine how they must look. They looked dirty, dirt and blood covering their hands. The cracks in their skin were a shade lighter then the rest of them. Their clothes hadn't been washed in months, what was once white was now soiled and ugly never to be white again. Their leather armor must look dusty. And God how they must smell.

It was moments like these that Lucas truly saw what the war had done to his brother. In front of their men they were mountains: strong, un-fearing warriors. But in solitude, they world suffocated them. Alexander looked beaten and exhausted. If the brothers stayed trapped in despair they would not survive. It was why they had made it as far as they had in such a short time.

They had so much to fight for, yet at times it was hard to remember. A somber grey mood seemed to fall over everything, even the sun didn't seem as bright. The dull atmosphere seemed to fit the mood; there was so much loss.

Roman and James Potter were killed after they confessed to murdering Donte. They had been the first to die. It had been a slow, drawn out death.

Snape had conveniently killed Dumbledore, giving Lucas one less thing to do. After that many Order of the Phonix members had come forward in support of Lucas.

"Here." A clay mug of water made its way into Lucas' hand.

Lucas glanced up, inclining his head in thanks to Lily.

Lily had vowed to help Lucas the night James had died, since then she had been in charge of Alpha Camp where Lucas, Alexander and their men were currently resting.

James Jr., Ron, and Hermione had all disappeared. Lucas did not doubt that he would meet them soon.

There was only one more Lucas had to get rid of: Voldemort.

After that, he was going to collect what was the rest of his family and friends and cash in what was left of his empire. Lucas had a sunny beach destination in mind. He'd pick a relatively secluded spot, with lots of greenery and color. No grey. He planned to spend every day playing with his little boy and every night making love to his beautiful wife. He imagined days he would spend outside, with his small family, playing on the beach or exploring their surroundings. The image of his wife ankle deep in a clear blue ocean, tossing a little giggling boy into the air was what was keeping him fighting. He'd fight every day for them if he had to, to the end of the earth.

He only had one more battle left to win then he could carve out his chunk of paradise and disappear.

Lucas and Alexander had been traveling for four days, on their way to Voldemort's strong hold, when they met up with them.

They looked lost.

"Weasley, Granger." Lucas greeted scaring the duo into action.

"Lucas?" Hermione asked, relief spread across her features, lowering her wand.

Lucas nodded.

"Where's Potter?" Alexander asked glancing around quickly.

"W-we don't know." Hermione began, tired tears sprung into her brown eyes, "He left, saying he was going to track down You-know-who."

"When did you last see him?" Lucas asked urgently.

"Uh, two days ago. He was heading west." She said "He took the rest of our money and food before he left."

"Where were you headed?" Alexander asked.

"London." Hermione answered, Alexander nodded leading Hermione a foot or so away to give her direction on which way to head best to intercept Alpha camp.

"Look, uh, Lucas." Ron began, his voice rough in disuse. "I wanted to say sorry, for uh- what I said back when-"

"Its okay." Lucas understood.

"Let me finish. Hermione and I both realized it was a mistake, just trustin' them like that and well… I'm sorry." Ron said sincerely.

"Thank you." Lucas replied accepting Ron's apology. "Could you do me a favor?"

"Yea. Anything." Ron agreed.

"I need you to keep this and give it to Eden." He pulled out a lightly stained envelop and handed it to Ron. "If I, uh, If I don't make it."

Ron nodded solemnly, understanding.

"She needs to know I love her."

Out of the corner of his eye Lucas saw Alexander passing a similar package to Hermione.

"Thank you."

Lucas and Alexander set the coarse for the final destination of this battle: the heart of Voldemort's power.

Hogwarts.

This needed to end; he had a beach to get to.


End file.
